Fille aux Diable
by Chloe.Pop
Summary: FINISHED! Chapter 12 up, the last one! R&R people please... Sequel up
1. Ya were expectin' Davy Jones?

**L'fille aux qui expérience inoubliable**

**Author: **C.Cslyfan

**Summary:** A woman who grew up her whole life in Tortuga finds an old friend who knows about a past secret. She also meets the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Realising freedom is around the corner, she gladly joins his crew with no questions asked...but what's in her past that she does not know? Will it come to haunt her?

Pairings: Possible JackOC fluffiness!

I don't own any ships, taverns, islands or characters, with the exception of Miss Cassie Damour, they all belong to Disney but dammit do I wish i did!

* * *

The Faithful Bride tavern was filled with drunken men, women and pirates. A heavy scent of rum and sweat filled the noisy humid air. It wasn't just the many taverns that were like this, the whole island of Tortuga was littered with fights between rum soaked idiots.

A young woman sat across the balcony rail on the second floor of the tavern. A leather hat covered her face and her long brunet hair that was tied up in a scruffy pony tail. A dirty-once-white shirt hung from her shoulders, loose dark grey trousers covered her legs and a pair of old black boots around her feet.

A limp body was thrown over her legs and down on to the floor below by two large men. She smiled as the sound of another pointless fight broke out. Cassie had always lived in Tortuga, and had grown used to the same situations each night.

"'ey lad! Got ge' us a mug!" Ordered one of the largely built men. She saluted with her index and middle finger then jumped down from the balcony, with no intention of spending a few shillings on the already drunk man. Skilfully, she landed in a crouching position, her legs absorbing the impact from hitting the straw covered floor. She waited until another drunken man fell backwards over her then stood up and wiped her hands on her shirt. Damour, still with her hat over her face, strode over to the bar to get a drink for herself and sat down on an empty stool. She looked around the tavern, Tortuga was the only part of her life left…it was probably the least fancy place to live but it was still her home.

Her chocolate eyes drifted to a short line of men, a table sat at the front of the queue. She stood up and, out of curiosity, walked over to the line to see what they were waiting for. At the table sat an old friend of hers who she had known since she was 13.

Cassie joined the line and awaited her turn to come to the table, luckily, she didn't have long to wait…

She kept her head down and placed her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the table.

"An' why would ye like to join the crew? Tell us yer story…" Her friend didn't recognise her, Cassie's lips curled into a grin.

"I thought you'd know my story by now, Gibbs…still at sea I see," She asked in her usual playful mood. With no answer from Gibbs, she raised her head and flicked her hat up so it sat perfectly on her hair.

"Cassie?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"Ya were expectin' Davy Jones?" She replied sarcastically. When ever she mentioned that name to him, Gibbs would always shift his weight uncomfortably…she never knew why…

"For love of mother and child Cass, don't mention tha' name!" He looked around nervously then stared back at her.

"Gibbs I said no flirtin' with the crew… wait until we get them on deck first!" A smug voice commented from the near corner of the tavern. He was obviously amused by his remark, a set of gold and dirty-white teeth gleamed from his smiling lips. He wore a hat, much like Cassie's, on top of a red bandana wrapped around his tangled hair and dreadlocks. Little trinkets were weaved into his dark hair. A belt hung around his hips and another belt was buckled at an angle from his right shoulder to his left hip. A piece of red striped cloth was randomly tied to the top of his first belt.

Cassie walked over to him and lifted the hat to meet his gaze. Almost taken back by who the man was, but didn't show it, she said:

"Well Gibbs, you've succeeded in workin' under Jack Sparrow's orders…I'm proud," and smiled politely at Jack.

"Captain," Jack corrected her and snatched his hat back from her.

"My apologise _Captain_," She walked back over to Gibbs, "So do I make the crew…or not?" Gibbs stared at her blankly.

"Y'know tis bad luck to 'ave a woman on board…" He chuckled nervously.

"C'mon Gibbs, tis not all that bad, it'll give the crew somethin' to look at," Sparrow winked at Cassie, who just looked at him disgusted.

"Charment monsieur," She said flatly in french.

"Anyways," Jack continued, walking over and standing at the other side of Gibbs, "What's so bad 'bout missy 'ere?" Gibbs stood up and whispered something to Jack, who listened with a weird look on his face. "That's interesting…"

"Aye an' he'll damn us all if 'e knew!" Gibbs said.

"What?" Cassie asked confused.

"Does she know?" The captain asked stupidly.

"No…an' she not be knowin'…unless she finds out 'erself of course…" Gibbs replied coldly.

"Then there be no findin' anythin' out then!" Jack chirped after a thoughtful silence, "Welcome to the crew, miss?"

"Damour, Cassie Damour," She said extending her hand out for her new captain to shake it. Jack took her hand into his and raised it to his lips before saying:

"Right…" and kissed the back of her hand.

"Capt'n, yer can't be serious?!" Gibbs asked frantically.

"When 'ave I not been serious?" Jack questioned still holding Cassie's hand inches away from his lips.

"Well, capt'n…I 'onestly can't remember yer…ever bein' serious…" Jack glared at Gibbs for embarrassing him in front of a woman.

Cassie snatched her hand back from Sparrow. She knew Gibbs always told the truth and now she was now disappointed with Jack.

"I'll meet ya at the dock…captain," With that she turned to the front doors of the tavern.

As soon as Cassie had left through the doors, Jack turned to Gibbs, clearly annoyed.

"Ya really need to learn when to shut up," He said, a little less coldly as expected due to the rum coursing through his veins.

Jack left the tavern and went to go meet up with Damour at the dock.

Once she was in sight, he called after her.

"Aye capt'n?"

"Jus' hold up!" He jogged over. Cassie stopped to let him catch up then asked:

"So, which ship be yours?" She pointed to the row of silent floating ships at the pier.

"Tha' one!" Sparrow said gladly and pointed to a black ship with equally as black sails. Her jaw dropped.

"T-The _Black Pearl!?_ I though it sank!" She stated, shocked. Jack cleared his throat and carefully put his arm around her shoulders, for support or just being friendly? Cassie couldn't tell.

"An' ya get to work on it…for me," He said seductively. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Her expression changed to a flirty grin as she realised he was flirting with her.

"Permission to come aboard…captain," She said, turning her gaze to him.

" Tis granted," He whispered, leaning closer to her. Damour spun from his grasp and continued towards the pier, almost falling into a fit of laughter that she had flirted with, even if slightly drunk, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chappie! Soz about the shortness but what ever... 

By the way, if you were wondering, "L'fille aux qui expérience inoubliable" means "The girl you will never forget" in French, savvy :D

Ok, I'm out, laters

CCsf


	2. I think we should be tellin' her!

Ok, here's cahpter 2!! YAY! I had writers block near the end of this chapter (Already!?) Yes, my brain is weird!! So, Gibbs has told Jack something probably unexspected and he doesn't want Cassie to know...But what happens when Jack ponders on the not knowing part?

Disclaimer: Yeah, all that stuff about not owning blah blah blah! But I seriously wish I did!!!!!!

(BTW: I changed Cassie's age where it said how old she was when she first met Gibbs...I figured it would fit in and make sence in this chapter, if not others savvy? Now, to the story!!)

**

* * *

**

**I think we should be tellin' her!**

Captain Sparrow awoke in his warm bed to the gentle rocking of his ship, the _Black Pearl_. His head throbbed and the normal taste of rum lingered in his mouth. Having forgotten most of the previous night, he held his head in the palm of his hand and asked "Wha' the bloody 'ell was I drinkin' last night!?" to no one in particular.

He lazily threw back the thin covers on his bed and, fully clothed (to drunk to get changed before he went to bed- or just forgot?), he headed out of his cabin and on to the main deck of the ship. The sun hit his dark chocolate eyes, making him shield them with his palm. Once his vision came into focus, he spotted an unfamiliar crew member standing by Gibbs at the helm.

Cassie leaned forward on the rail in front of the helm as she stood next to her oldest friend. Master Joshamee Gibbs watched over her as he lightly held on to the wheel. Knowing the young woman, and her mother, from an early age, he had uncovered a secret he was afraid even to tell Cassie.

Damour was strong in character and a girl to only share personal feelings rarely, even with her closest friends. This is what Gibbs feared about her, for he knew her past and was afraid to share it with anyone, except the night prior, with his captain being in a drunken state.

By fear of it being revealed, he was scared to even think about the secret- and so pushed it to the back of his mind. That captain came over.

"Who the 'ell is that?" Jack asked in whisper, eyeing Cass- puzzled- who was deep in her own thoughts.

"Miss Damour sir, ye let 'er aboard off Tortuga, remember?" Sparrow, vaguely remembering, turned his puzzled gaze to Cassie's turned back, then back to Gibbs.

"Don't ya mean Miss J-" Jack's memory flooded back to him when his First Mate clamped a hand over his lips. He glared at Jack, who got the message in an instant. The captain of the _Pearl _swatted away his hand, and strode over to the girl's side.

"Mornin' young missy," He greeted.

"Bonjour, monsieur," She smiled politely, standing herself up-right. Jack turned to Gibbs, confused.

"She's French?"

"Aye?" Gibbs. He turned back to Cassie, who said:

"Don't worry, Capt'n, I was only bein' polite…"

"…right?" A silence lingered over them. She turned her gaze back to the sea, resting her hand on the rail.

"I noticed we haven't left port yet capt'n, why?"

"We thought t'would be…safe…not to leave Tortuga jus' yet, miss," he replied. Jack then elbowed Gibbs in his side, who said:

"Might recruit more crew, be it, Cass…"

"Aye!" Jack smiled, showing off rows of gold and white teeth, "Now, Gibbs, t'would be much obliged if ya would join me in me cabin…Miss Jo-Damour! Do yer know how to steer a ship?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Well now ya do! Gibbs," He said despite Cassie's answer. Sparrow whistled for Gibbs to follow him like a dog, then headed down the steps toward his cabin.

Joshamee shrugged at her as she looked at him, confused. She took the wheel as he wondered down to the captain's cabin.

Upon entering, Jack motioned for his first mate to sit opposite him at his desk. He did so, asking:

"What be this for, Jack?"

"Well, I was thinkin' an'…" Jack trailed off, turning his eyes to the wall to the left, supposedly thinking of something to say. Gibbs grunted for him to continue. "Well…um…" He leaned back in his chair and lifted his legs on to the desk. "Why don't ye tell me how ya met dear Cassie?" He plastered a smile to his face as Gibbs stared at him, confused.

"Um…well," He began, also leaning slowly back in his chair, uncertainly. He stared into his hands, trying to remember.

_On the island of Tortuga…_

_Louise Damour held her new born baby in her arms. Her small daughter yawned after an hour of crying. Although it was a joyous occasion, her mother cried sadly. She had learnt of her husband's "death" and who he now was. He had apparently committed suicide, and she was the reason behind it. Her bad temper, over powering lust for control, her unfriendly and harsh love for her lover driving him insane. Now she had bore his child into the world, only to have her live with the cruel truth of who her father had become. Terror of the sea, heartless and misunderstood. _

_Beside Louise stood Joshamee Gibbs, her best friend, his arm around her comfortingly. He kissed her softly on the cheek. Yes, they had fallen in love a few months before Cassie's arrival. They had promised to bring her up as their own as both were aging and nearly too old to bore a child of their own. _

_It had been a few months after the day that marked Cassie's 7th birthday. Gibbs had been called away to Port Royal to serve on the Governor's ship after being charged with piracy years prior. Louise was now living as a single parent with the young Cassie, gently falling sick with each year that passed on…_

_6 years on, the young daughter of Damour was now thirteen years of age. _

_Her mother had died earlier that day, the disease she carried eventually affecting her heart, thus killing the single mother. _

_Cassie ran through the streets of Tortuga, crying uncontrollably. Nothing in her life was fair. Her mother had told the girl that her father was killed at sea, and now with no mother, she had to look after herself._

_Accidentally running into someone, she only managed a faint whisper of "Sorry". The person she bumped into suddenly gripped on to her shoulders. No matter how hard she tried to pull away, they held her tighter. Damour finally gave up and looked up at them. _

_Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the man she knew only as her father._

"_Pa?" She whispered. Gibbs, taken back but over whelming with joy, nodded. Cassie wrapped her arms around him lovingly._

"We caught up an'…that's about it…" Gibbs stared up at his captain, who was listening intently.

"So, how come she calls ya by yer name?" He asked; finally glad to be talking after listening to Gibbs ramble on.

"Ah, well I told her to call me that, knowin' tha' I wasn' her real father, it didn't feel right 'er callin me Pa," Jack nodded, his gaze still on the left side wall. The silence fell again. Jack lifted him self from his chair, saying:

"Which brings me to the matter of discussing the telling of her said 'Pa'!" Gibbs shuffled uncomfortably.

"Aye? Be what about 'im?"

Jack walked into the middle of the room, his left arm raised for know reason as he swaggered.

"I think we should be tellin' her!"

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUUN!!!! -cough- :-)...riiiiight? R&R people! No flames!! 

CCsf


	3. He be a dead man

Ok, chapter three! Things are starting to get interesting!

* * *

**He be a dead man**

Cassie clenched and unclenched her fist around the one of the pegs on the wheel. The occasional thump or voice coming from the captain's cabin below intrigued her by the second.

"Ye said ya wanted to see 'er!" She heard Jack through the wood.

Gibbs: "Aye, but bringin' 'er aboard weren't what I intended!" Being the only woman on board the ship, she thought: _Pa doesn't want me here?_

A heavy thump echoed through out the ship, an eerie silence in it's wake.

Cassie, after waiting for any sign of sound, rushed down from the helm. The rest of the crew below deck, she seemed like the only one to care that the "conversation" had suddenly died. Knocking first, she asked through the door:

"Capt'n? Gibbs? Ya ok?" The door opened, Jack now standing between her and the cabin. Looking behind the captain, Damour noticed Gibbs slightly red in the face and his hands balled into fists. She turned her gaze back to Jack. "What happened?"

"Problems with the discussion arose, were pursed an' over come deary, now if you'd be so kind," With that, he smiled and tried to shut the door. Cassie put her foot in front of it quickly.

"Yer seem interested in our _private _conversation, luv,"

"Anything that concerns my father concerns me as well!" Jack, seeing no signs of her backing down, grabbed her arm and pulled her in. _Maybe this is a good time to tell her? _He thought to himself.

"Apparently, said "father" hasn't told yer…" he began.

"Jack," Gibbs complained.

"Hasn't…told me what?" Cassie asked, standing by Gibbs. A hard rapping came down on the door.

"Oh bloody hell! What now!?" Jack yelled.

The door flung open as one of the crew scrambled in.

"Storm, Capt'n! Really big!"

"So? Get to ya stations an' cast off!"

"No ya don't understand…the _Flying Dutchmen's _in pursuit!" He left, leaving the door open. Outside, the sky had turned black and cloudy, red flashes of lighting and rumbling piercing the sky. And, as the man sailor had said, the _Flying Dutchmen_ was running through the rough waves…after them!

"Bugger…" Jack muttered.

"Brace tha canvas an' tie down anythin' loose-a!" Davy Jones barked to his crew.

They were in hot pursuit of the _Black Pearl_, catching up with them with every wet second that went by.

"An' if crew men survive? Asked the shark headed first mate.

"We do the usual and raid the ship! Have ye not done this before!?" Jones yelled at him.

The gentle rocking of the ship became more violent as the mad waves crashed against her hull forcefully. Rain splashed down on deck while men scurried through it, bracing themselves and the ship for the sudden change in the weather.

At the peak of the storm, it seemed like it wouldn't die down…but it suddenly came to a halt and the dark clouds and rain rolled away.

The crew on board _Black Pearl _panicked as the storm died down and the ship was no longer moving.

"We've run a ground, capt'n!" shouted a damp sailor.

"Bugger!"

"Jack Sparra," A Scottish voice taunted menacingly. Jack turned around to meet the gaze of Davy Jones.

Cassie had heard stories of Davy Jones, ones of him being the biggest terror of the sea. But just looking at him sent a shiver down her spine.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she caught Jones staring at her.

"'Tis not like ye Jack to bring a woman aboard ye ship," Jack turned to face her. "Who is she?" A silence fell over the ship again. Gibbs held his breath, hoping Jack wouldn't say anything stupid.

But- "Oh, no one…just my auntie's brother's daughter's friend's cousin once removed…" Jones shot an angry glare at him, knowing he was lying.

Davy's eyes wondered to the girl once more

He felt- what? Drawn? - No, something inside weighed down inside him, telling him he knew -or knew something about- this girl.

"Bring tha survivors aboard an' lock 'em in tha brig-" Jones's crew took Jack's into their grip, including Cassie, who fought back." –Do not harm tha girl! Once we're on deck, leave her there-a!" The heartless captain barked. Confused, the mutated crew carried out his orders.

Once on board the _Flying Dutchmen _Cassie was thrown on to the deck, wincing ad her leg was cut on the sharp sea creatures that had grown on the damp wood. She was then forced into the grasp of Davy Jones, who pulled her to her feet and towards his cabin.

"Sparra, with me!" he ordered as they hurriedly passed Jack. His arm was clamped in Jones's claw.

They both stumbled into the captain's cabin as Davy slammed the door shut behind him. He quickly wrapped his tentacle like hand around her arm again and pinned her against the door. Cassie gasped as her back hit the hard wood.

Davy's piercing ice blue eyes bore into her own chocolate orbs, as if trying to reach her soul. She found it hard to breathe, shaken and raspy breaths escaping her lips.

Jones uncurled his "hand" and replaced it with his claw against her stomach to prevent her from running. She seemed to be too afraid to run anyway.

Cassie looked over to jack, confusion and fear clearly in her eyes. By now, the captain of the ship brought his gaze down to her collar bone- why?

"Jack, what-?"

"Hush!" Davy hissed. Sparrow looked back at her. He knew what Jones was doing, but couldn't bring himself to tell her…yet.

Jones's, somewhat dry and cold, tentacle/hand graced over just below her collar bone. His brow narrowed. A clear slimy liquid in the wake of each brush against her skin. Her skin became dark with in the area he wiped over.

Cassie bit her lip, a sharp burning pain coursing through her chest.

A smoky grey shape- a heart- faded through her skin. The heart, with a chain like pattern around it, held inside the face of a crying baby girl that looked engraved, surrounded by waves.

Davy Jones growled. Cassie could swear she spotted a tear in his eye- anger…or sadness?

Jones turned to Jack, taking Damour out of his grip.

"How do ye know of her!?" Jack just stood there, a mix of fear and shock on his face as his eyes stared at the markings on her skin. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to answer.

"ye are under the protection of ye debt to me, but ye crew will remain in the brig or be set to work among me ship!"

"No!" Cassie barked. "My father is among Jack's crew!" Jones turned to her once again.

"An' you will stay in 'ere! As for ye father…" he took a step towards her, his face inches away from hers, "he be a dead man," He hissed. He quickly limped out of the cabin.

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUN! R&R gang, p3c3 0uT!!:)

CCsf


	4. Chpt4 redone because of mistakes

**Couldn't give a second thought...**

The dark blanket that was night was vastly approaching them, in a wave of orange and red dusted across the sky, soon to be covered in darkness, and already the crusty oil lamps were lit. The captain marched to the brig below deck, pain, anger and determination read plainly across his tactical bearded face. He relieved the crew man guarding the iron bar cells in the small room and approached the two holding Sparrow's men captive.

Gibbs stood at the back of the second cage and looked over the crew's heads, catching a glance at Jones's anger stricken face. _What if Jack told-_ He was ripped from his thoughts as Davy began to speak, his heavy Scottish accent strong and fearful.

"Ye will work on me ship along side my crew when called for! Any one who disobeys will be sent to tha depths…ye start tomorrow," His ice blue eyes darted between each group of pirates captive in the cells. Joshamee breathed a sigh of relief as Jones left, sinking down in the crowed cell, waiting for the coming morning.

Jack leant against the grimy wall with his hat over his eyes, listening to the seemingly never ending foot falls as Damour paced the room. He grew agitated; being in a damp dark room did that, but didn't show it.

"It won't help us escape, luv…" He stated flatly. He suddenly felt a pair of blazing eyes glaring at him and lifted his hat to see those eyes belonging to Cassie.

"Oh, an' I guess you have a way to leave, do you!?" She felt like screaming at him. Jack smirked, and then closed his eyes again, infuriating the younger girl. She marched gracefully up to him. By now her long hair had fallen over her shoulders, framing her angered face, her hat had been lost back on the _Pearl_, uncovering the red bandana underneath. She gripped on to his shirt, jerking him from the wall a little.

Sparrow opened his kohl surrounded eyes. The girl taking hold of him was not the one he met in Tortuga. Rage and confusion sparkled fiercely in her hypnotising brown eyes, her bottom lip quivered as a water fall of angry tears ran down her cheeks.

"If you've been in this situation before and got out safely then tell me how, dammit! Monsieur Sparrow if you did not notice, Jones sent a burning pain through my chest for a reason unknown to me, something he did now leaves a question lingering whether or not my father knows something about me or not…that same thing that he might know he shared with you!"

Jack winced as he felt something, other than her, grip to his chest, preparing himself for an obvious question that…did not seem to part from her rose lips. "I'm not asking ya to tell me what he told you…but, to Hell with it, why the bloody 'ell does Davy Jones want with me!? As you can probably see I'm confused, angry and sick of this bloody room, this bloody ship, an', right now, sick of bein' stuck in 'ere with you!!" Venom dripped in her every word, as did the tears from her angel-like face.

_Wait what!? I'm not falling for 'er…am I?...I mean, she's-_

"Captain!?!" Cassie yelled. How long had he been thinking? Jack couldn't tell. The smirk had long ago fell from his sun kissed face, replaced by a serious- was that frightened? - look.

Cassie's expression softened, Jack could tell this was not like her, and now she was regretting how she had just acted. She loosened her grip on him and walked to the bed she noticed earlier. Sitting down on the bed, she buried her head into her hands and sighed deeply.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on her thoughts. Sparrow walked over, stopping just by the bed, debating whether to comfort her or just leave her there. He was clueless on what to do, sure women had been angry at him but seeing her regret it soon after he had never experienced before. He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard her soft heavy heart sobs and her body quivering.

He sat down next to her _Ok…good start_ he though to himself. Cassie seemed to calm down a little.

With Jack being next her, her sobbing ceased slowly and her body halted and remained still. She lifted her gaze to the window; her cupped hands still near her face as if waiting to catch her head if she began crying again.

"Looks like he was expecting our stay…" Jack stated stupidly, at least he broke the haunting silence. Cassie lowered her gaze to the wooden planks under them, where she spotted a chest crammed with dresses. She swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling another sob rising.

"Or at least mine," She sighed, and then turned back to the window. She felt him shift his weight uncomfortably on the bed. Now calm, she said out of boredom: "My father, Gibbs, used to tell me storied about you," Jack's full attention was now on her.

"Really? Wha' were these stories,"

Cassie took a deep breath. "Before he went away to Port Royal to serve his sentence for piracy, when I was five, he'd tell me you'd go on great adventures…all on your own, aboard the _Pearl_. He said it was your one and only love… back then I only thought of you as fiction, but when I met you in Tortuga, you looked every bit like he had described you," She smiled at the memory, gazing at the stars outside, "I was seven when he went away, I was so confused…before he went, he told me he was goin' out to look for you, so I could meet you…when three years had passed I lost hope and started asking my mother is he was ever going to come home safely…she told me he had died, Jack, she lied to me! I blamed myself for his death, thinking he was gone to for fill my dream to meet you…when she died…" Cassie trailed off, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Jack could sense her sadness growing again, even with the back of her small frame facing him. He placed a hand on her back for comfort.

"Luv, I-"

"No, don't be," She laughed once, heartlessly, turning to face him. "I'm sorry, Jack- I mean, Captain- I'm sitting hear pouring my heart out to you when you probably don't even care to hear about my childhood…" her gaze slipped to the floor again as she bit her lip. Both over her hands lay beside her, gripping to the edge of the bed. Jack's hand flew swiftly off her back and on to her right hand and enveloped it caringly.

"Luv, I do care," Cassie met her gaze with his own chocolate orbs; the feeling of some body caring for her was something she had known rarely…almost to the point of not at all.

His dark eyes glimmered as they just sat there. Butterflies fluttered around crazily in her stomach she felt almost sick with nervousness as he bore into her with his stare. Where had these sudden feelings come from?

Jack lent forward, their lips connecting unexpectedly. Time and space seemed to fall from existence around them, both swallowed in mixed emotions and feelings. He cupped the left side of her jaw with his free hand, the kiss becoming deeper as their lips graced across each other's passionately.

A sharp bang shook the room as the door crashed open, making them jump slightly in fright.

Realising it was Davy Jones, Cassie pulled away reluctantly, biting her bottom lip. Jones limped in, the door slamming shut behind him and his wooden leg cracking against the hard wood floor. He was defiantly angry. Whether he had seen them…together she couldn't tell, but as he drew closer, she placed her elbow against her knee and rested her chin in her hand, guarding her passion bruised lips with her finger tips.

Davy looked at the girl as he limped closer. Her angel face was tear stained but she seemed calm and quiet…scared, maybe? He stopped in front of her and Jack, who was now sat cross-legged on the bed with his back against the wall.

"We will be stoppin' up riva (river) within tha week…ye both may go on deck after sunset for an hour until we get there-a…" His voice was soft, but still held the harsh tone somewhere, so he didn't seem weak. The girl stared up at him, her hand caressing where he had "hurt" her earlier. The grey pattern burnt in her skin had faded a short time after he left. Her eyes locked on to his own, _God, she's just like- _he noticed her mouth slightly open, as if trying to say something, but she closed it quickly and turned her gaze out of the window.

"Up river? Y' means Tia Dalma's shack?" Jack asked, glad to finally say something. Davy didn't ignore him; just shot him a glance like he just said something completely obvious and useless, then turned to his organ and sat down on the bench.

"Take tha' as a yes then…" Jack mumbled to himself.

Cassie laughed quietly, and then turned her amused look to him. Sparrow winked at her playfully and smirked.

"Well, since we've been granted air for the next hour," Jack began, standing up. He extended his hand out to her, "care to join me, m'lady?" Cassie took his hand into her own, the one that was covering her mouth (know knowing the gently swelling had gone down), and followed him out the cabin.

Davy Jones sighed. Within the week he would know the truth, as would she. He lent forward and begun to play his organ…the only tune to be heard was the one heavy-hearted and sorrowful.

She lent against the rail of the ship alone and lost in her thoughts, careful not to cut her arm on anything sharp.

_Every one I possibly know seems to know this thing about me, even my own father knows it and not matter how much I ask him, he won't tell me! But yet he can tell Jack when he's drunk, Jack I mean, Gibbs would never drink so much nor I. Jack. _She sighed_ Never thought I'd find myself falling for someone like him- wait, what!? Oh God woman, what have you got into? Lived in Rum 'n' Whore Ville _(Tortuga) _for most of ya damn miserable life, met ya father, sailed with Jack Sparrow -ya childhood hero-, an' now ya captive on the bloody Flyin' Dutchmen dreaming of a man who probably couldn't give ya a second thought!_

Cassie stared into the soft lapping ocean. She often fought with herself like this, trying to get answers out of things that had happened that played in a part of her life.

_That kiss_… It was etched into her mind and fusing to fade away. She turned her head to see Jack on the other side of the rail, looking up at the stars. _See, couldn't give me a second thought…_

* * *

R&R! Soz it took so long to update!

CCsf


	5. Including Sparrow

HI! this chapter was posted three days after I planned to post it so sorry! Anyways, on with the fic

Disclaimer: can go kiss my sorry butt!! I ain't sayin' it savvy?!

* * *

**Including Sparrow...**

Gibbs emerged from the brig below deck, spotting Damour at the rail. Knowing her since birth, he could tell she was bored, but he was glad to see her out the captain's cabin with no sign of physical injury. Joshamee was about to join her when a familiar voice muttered "Bugger" harshly.

"Thinkin' of an escape plan, capt'n'?" He asked lightly, walking up to his former captain who was bent over leaning on the opposite rail.

"Need rum," Jack growled. "Haven't had rum for a long time…"

"A 'long time' meaning eight hours or so'?" The older man chuckled, though Sparrow didn't seem in a good mood. "I 'eard the _Pearl_'s been taken to the nearest port, sir…if it'll lighten ye mood…"

"Good, which one?" Jack said flatly.

"Dunno, sir…" A long silence loomed between them. "Capt'n…er, somethin' seems wrong…"

"Meanin'?"

"By now ye would be thinkin' of a way to ge' us off this ship….ye seem down n' unusual…somethin' happen in with Jones?" Gibbs watched Jack's expression changed from a hard glare into a soft if not confused look.

"Women…can't 'andle 'em…" His first mate raised an eyebrow; turned to face Cassie, then back at him.

"Cass?" Jack nodded. "Mother of God, she didn't find out!?" He asked, urgency and worry clear as crystal.

"No…not yet…"

"Capt'n?"

"Two words, mate…down river," Joshamee's mouth hung open.

"Why w-?"

"Because bloody Jones did that…thing that surfaces that bloody burn in 'er bloody chest, savvy!?" Jack looked his gaze on to Gibbs, who shifted his weight uncomfortably. Gibbs wanted to tell Jack he was right and that they shouldn't have had her on board, but chose to keep the respect of his captain.

Jack was scared but didn't show it. Scared of what would happen once they had sailed to Tia's shack, scared of what feelings he had for Cassie…if any? He told her that he cared. Sure he could have meant it like he cared for his crew's safety, but that kiss. Oh god that kiss!

He buried his head in his hands as he thought about it, his elbows resting on the rail. Running his hands down he rubbed is neck in frustration then ran his ringed fingers through his hair. It was knotted badly, but he was a pirate, he didn't care what his dreadlocked and braided hair was like.

Cassie stepped through the crusted door slowly, afraid of waking the captain. By the sudden death of the music coming from his organ she guessed he had fallen asleep.

The room was filled with the soft tune played by a locket near Jones, it was sweet compared to the mournful version he was playing earlier.

She crept over to the bed and sat down. The pain from her cut leg made her wince silently, biting her lip.

"Ye still have time outside," A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked up, Davy's sparkling ice blue eyes locking into her own.

"I-I know," she stuttered, her eyes dropping to her hands. She hid her maw with her hand as yawned, and then began removing her boots. Taking off the second one from her injured leg she uncovered how bad the damage was, a trickle of blood escaping the wound…

"Bugger!" She muttered, catching Jones' attention again. His stare wondered down to where her hand cupped her injured leg.

Davy rise from the bench and limped slowly to the chest Cassie had spotted earlier. Taking out a piece of buried white material he made his way over to where she sat and bent down in front of her, placing her boots under the foot of the bed.

Cassie shuffled uncomfortably, being so close to this, so to say-creature (?) sent more questions running through her mind as he began to wrap the material neatly around her leg. The cloth instantly soaked up the running crimson liquid, she knew, once healed, it would have left a tin path of dried red-brown crust which would have to be washed off.

"Thanks," Damour smiled uncertainly as Davy finished tending to her leg.

He stood up and nodded bluntly, without emotion, walking back to the ancient organ.

"Who am I?" She blurted out, finally finding courage to ask someone, even if it was the terror of all seas. Jones spun back to face her, a scowl placed firmly on his face.

Another wave of courage swashed over Cassie. She stood, ignoring the pain in her leg, and asked more like an order: "Who am I, Jones?" He seemed lost for words, his mouth slightly open and quivering, daring to snap shut any second. She stepped towards him nervously, never slipping from their locked gaze. "I-" Damour was interrupted as Jack sauntered in.

She smiled weakly at him, but he just turned his gaze forward to the bed. Seconds after his head hit the thin pillow, a soft snoring parted from his lips and his chest rose and fell, indicating he was deep in slumber.

"What be ye name, missy?" Cassie turned her head to face him again, her eyes sparkling through her glare.

"Cassie…Cassie Damour," She stated bluntly.

_That name, so familiar…_

"Good night, Miss Damour," Davy exited through the crusted door.

Damour sighed then sat on the bed. She untied her bandana form under her hair and lent over to the foot of the bed, placing the red cloth in her right boot.

She lay down on her side, facing away from Jack, soon falling deep into sleep.

"_Mum!" A thirteen year-old Cassie yelled, gripping her mother's hand tightly, tears staining her dirty cheeks. "Don't leave me! Please! Oh God, Mum!" Her mother, Louise Damour, grew cold and her breathing decreased slowly._

"_Bébé," Louise whispered warmly with a hoarse voice to her daughter. Cassie leaned closer to her, squeezing her hand almost needy. "Bébé, I'm sorry…find ya father, he'll-"_

"_But you said dad-"_

"_Forget that, he didn't die at sea, you just haven't see him,"_

"_What?" Her small teenage eyes searched her dying mother's face for some sign of joke, but found none as her mother lay on the muddy floor._

"_Never be afraid child, of any one or anything," The last words of Louise Damour slipped from her lips in an almost silent breath as she closed her eyes, falling into an eternal sleep._

"_Mum?! Mama?! Oh God!" Cassie cried into her mother's still chest, pain and anger washing over her. Why? She was so young…too young to loose her mother! What did she mean by "You just haven't seen him yet"?_

"_Luv?" Where was that coming from? _

"Cass? Luv, wake up…" Cassie opened her stinging eyes reluctantly, squinting as the sun light poured through the windows and into her eyes. She groaned as her vision became focused. Jack was leaning over her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What?" She asked, her brow furrowed. She was now on her back, staring up at Jack as he looked down on her.

"Bad dream I'm guessin'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Aye…" Damour sighed, slightly uncomfortable with Jack being so near. She shifted, then noticed Jack's bare muscular chest hanging over her. She fought the urge to run her hand over every bump but couldn't take her stare from his tanned chest.

"Beautiful, ain't it?"

Her soft brown orbs shot right back to his, a dusting of pink rising on her cheeks. He smirked making her face flush even more.

Cassie bit her bottom lip.

"I see you're back to ya normal self, aye?"

"By that ye mean?"

"Well, after what happened last night, it seemed you weren't goin' to talk to me,"

"Ah, but ye were already talkin' to Jones,"

"Aye…ya could've at least smiled back," A grin crept across her lips.

"Aye, that I could…or, after what happened last night," Jack leaned closer to her, his warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered seductively into it.

Cassie scoffed- disgusted- as he rose up again, smirking.

"Is that all you can think about?" Annoyance danced in her sweet voice. He just winked leaning closer to her again. She pushed him on to his back and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Well I'm sorry, captain, but I'm not trailing as low as one of your many whores you leave waiting in every port!" Damour went to the foot of the bed and bent down, removing her bandana from her boot. She quickly straightened herself, which caused the pain from her leg to rise once more. She dismissed it from her thoughts and tied the red cloth around her head knotting it under her water fall of hair. Through this jack watched her amused, catching her glimpse at him then quickly pulled on one of her boots.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout luv? An' please, I do answer to Jack" He asked randomly, the smirk still plastered to his face.

"Well ya wanna know what I'm thinkin' about _Jack_?" Anger raced to her eyes as she met his gaze that he thought it was going to jump out at him. He nodded uncertainty, thinking _damn, she's so attractive when she's mad _His smile grew wider as he though, making her annoyed state grow until it was clearly visible. Cassie Damour had snapped.

She seemed to glide towards him, firmly locking her arms on either side of his body so _she_ was leaning over _him_. Her eyes pierced into his and yet he still thought she looked incredibly beautiful when angry.

"That kiss….that kiss is the only thing I can think about since it happened! Pourquoi Dieu, pourquoi me?!" She called in fluent French lifting her head, he wasn't expecting that.

"Luv-" He quivered as her glare shot back at him. Cassie cut him off by raising her palm to face him.

"An' to think ya could give a second thought about me afterwards would probably say that I had fell as low as one of the many women you do bed-"

"Luv-!"

"Shut it! I-" Jack wrapped his hand around her raised wrist and pulled her on to her back. She tried to wriggle away but he pressed his body against hers firmly to keep her still. Now directly underneath him, he closed the small gap between them and locked his lips against hers forcefully.

Cassie's eyes grew wide and she ceased to push against his chest, trying to force him off, when now all she wanted was him to stay. Unfortunatly, he pulled back, ending the brief kiss.

"Cassie," She looked up at him with hurt filled eyes. He softened, continuing: "Luv…all I can think about is that kiss," She breathed out slowly, guilt pounding at her to believe him. In her thoughts, now, he would always be there to interrupt them. She smiled softly up to him, fiddling with the tangled mass of hair on the back of his head with her free hand.

Jack grinned kindly back, relaxing a little. Damour bit her lower lip, her heart beating faster as her eyes gazed upon his handsome face. He felt her hand place more pressure on the back of his head, bringing him closer into another kiss-

"Ahem," A low rough voice sounded from the other side of the room where the open door poured light on to Bootstrap Bill Turner's wet back.

* * *

Commodore James Norrington stared out of the many high windows in his office, his hands rested together behind his back. His dark eyes scanned over each ship that slept at the dock. They rested on one ship in particular. It was black, if it was night, he probably wouldn't have spotted it sailing towards Port Royal the night prior. Governor Weatherby Swann entered the room silently, being invited an hour earlier meant James had something important to talk about. Swann saw him staring out to the dock with admiration, the same way he looked when ever he was in the presence of his daughter, Elizabeth.

"It's beautiful; the _Black Pearl,_ is it not sir?" James turned to him politely nodding.

"In deed, but under pirate hold, it is a threat," Weatherby replied walking to the window with his hands clasped behind his back and looking out towards the dock.

"It also has something to do with my reason here upon request, does it not?"

"Yes Governor…" A silence followed shortly, the Commodore seemed to zone out, staring through the glass window.

"Well? Go on." Weatherby pushed him to move on.

"Jack Sparrow, captain of a beautiful ship raised from the depths of Davy Jones' Locker by the _Dutchmen's _Captain himself…" Norrington faced the Governor once again. "I'm sure he'd do anything to get it back…don't you agree, sir?"

Weatherby Swann rose an eyebrow at the Commodore.

"And you're proposing that he will venture to Port Royal to fetch it back?"

"In deed, leading him right into our hands…don't forget, Governor, he is a law breaking pirate, the terms of punishment apply to all men, including Sparrow…"

* * *

OOO fluffiness! Enter Bootstrap Bill Turner!! Commy Norri -holds back screaming fan girls and booing Sparrow fangirls- NO FIGHTING!!

Join the dark side...we have cookies imported from Ebay!! LOL!

LMR


	6. Vous Sanglant Lâche!

Hola people!! This actually took less time then expected to write, with school an' everything! My tip: Plan out the cahpter, then fill it with detail!

Big thanks to .babii.princess. for all her reviews!! Thanks for sayin' I rock -hugs- you do too!!

* * *

**"Vous Sanglant Lâche!"**

Bootstrap held out the full pouch of food and two bottles filled with brown liquor to Cassie as she walked over to him, blushing.

"Thank you, monsieur," She said lightly, biting her lip. He bowed his head slightly, his wet stringy hair brushing over his grey cheeks quickly.

"Your first mate requested you meet 'im on deck Jack, captain has agreed to it so ya won't get nothin' from 'im," Turner turned his attention to Jack, who was sitting on the end of the bed pulling on his shirt.

"Now don't be gettin' jealous, Bill," Jack smirked.

"Nay, but tis better than workin' on 'ere I can assure ye!" he chuckled.

"Bill?" Cassie asked.

"Aye, luv, me ol' first mate, Bootstrap Bill Turner, as it were," Sparrow sauntered over, eyeing the bottles in her hand.

"Oh..." She cleared her throat, lowering her voice. "Do ya mind, Mister Turner, as to not tell my father what ya...saw?" She bit her lip again, smiling nervously.

"Oh course Jo-" Bootstraps attention was caught by Jack, who was running his hand over his neck in a slicing action. He then mouthed something to him. "Er, miss Lamour," His former captain smacked himself stupidly on the head with his palm.

"It's Damour, Mister Turner," She corrected him politely.

"Me apologies miss, and no, I won't tell 'im...never let's me speak to him anyway,"

"What? Then how-"

"Well, I bes' be off to Gibbs then eh?" Sparrow quickly interrupted. He kissed Damour on the cheek and grabbed a bottle from her hand, swaying out of the door past Bootstrap.

Cassie placed a hand on her kissed cheek, a little girlish voice squealing inside her head childishly. She brought her hand down as Bill's attention returned to her.

"Captain asks for you to change into a dress and meet with 'im on deck also," He said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry but I've never worn a dress an' not planning to any time soon," She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, there is a first time for everything, aye?" With that, Bootstrap turned and left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

After debating on whether to respond to the captain's request, she huffed, walking to the chest and picked out a plain blue dress.

Turner went down into the hold, where Gibbs was sat out side the cell.

"He's waitin'," he said. Gibbs rose to his feet, nodding thankfully, before descending the stairs. "Oh, an' I think ye capt'n an' miss Damour have taken a likin' to each other," he called after him. Gibbs looked back at Bill, then smirked, climbing up the last few steps.

Jack took a swig from the bottle in his hand; much to his pleasure the liquid running down his throat was the sweet taste of rum. He placed a ringed hand on the near rail, taking another gulp from the bottle. Davy Jones passed by, glaring down at him. Sparrow grinned sheepishly back, his gaze following Jones as he walked to the cabin door.

"Bootstrap gave ya word then capt'n?" He jumped, clamping a hand to his chest.

"Aye, but 'e didn't give me as much as a shock!" He panted.

"Sorry sir didn't know ya were away with the tide," Gibbs chuckled to himself. Jack grunted in response, and then turned back to the cabin, where Cassie was just stepping out. A light material dress hugged at her torso to her hips where it then fell loosely around her feet. The sleeves came down to her elbow then fanned out to her wrists. The blue hue only finished it her complimenting her dark hair and eyes. He found himself unable to turn his stare away from her form.

"You've takin' a likin' to her then?" His first mate whispered in his ear, snapping him back to reality.

"Wha'?" He asked, half not hearing what Gibbs had said, the other responding how a young boy would have after accused of stealing off the market.

Gibbs smiled, knowing.

"Ya kissed her, aye?"

"How can ye tell?" He raised an eyebrow at Jack-

"I was kiddin' capt'n…" -The smile then crept back on to his lips.

"Ah," A silence followed, Jack raising the bottle to his lips again, then bringing it back down to his side.

Joshamee cleared his throat and stuck his hand inside his vest, fumbling around for something. Sparrow watched him in silence, his thoughts somewhere else.

"Here, I want ye to give 'er this," Gibbs brought his hand out from under his vest. Jack held his palm up while his friend let a chain drop on to it. On the end of the chain was a ring, a deep smoky red ruby captivated in tiny gold paths snaking around and over it, holding it firmly to the thick gold band. He could tell the gem wasn't fake, obviously more than one shiny penny. He looked back at Gibbs, who was smiling warmly.

"What so I kiss 'er an' now you're wantin' me to marry 'er? What kind of a father are ye?" His first mate laughed.

"Nay, capt'n, tis the ring 'er mother gave me before she passed as it were"

"Ah, so-"

"Aye, I want ya to give it to 'er daughter, though she never told me where she got it from," The smile faded slowly as he sighed, a look of sadness washed over his eyes as he remembered his last and only love. Jack licked his top lip in the content silence, getting a strong feeling it was the 'opportune moment' to interrupt Jones and Cassie to give her the trinket.

_Well this is annoying! _Cassie thought to herself, rolling her eyes. She and Jones had not spoke, only nodded to each other respectfully, and now she was growing bored. She quietly laughed heartlessly, placing her hands on the rail and staring out to sea.

Davy sensed her growing boredom but didn't say anything. He inhaled through his pipe then let the smoky air glide from his lips. He didn't know what to say to her, after what she had asked last night he saw something that know one had shown him before. Courage. The will to stand up to him was something he wasn't used to. He saw himself in her dark eyes.

Jack uncertainly walked over, masking his nervousness in his usual swagger. He reached Cassie and took her arm, staying clear of the mutated captain.

"May I 'ave a moment, luv?" he asked, getting Jones' attention also. The captain nodded his head emotionlessly, and then turned his gaze to the sea, though keeping his full attention on Sparrow and the girl.

Jack led her to the bottom of the stair case leading to the helm.

"Yes Jack?" She asked, reclaiming her arm gently. He spun her around so her back was now to him then began fastening the chain holding the ring around her neck.

Cassie held her hand around the ring. She lifted the ring to her eyes. A smile spread across her face.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful," She breathed.

"Aye, but not as beautiful as ye," He whispered into her ear.

Davy, some how hearing this, snapped his head round to where the couple stood. His eyes rested on the new addition to her neck. He only got a brief glance, but enough to satisfy his eyes, as Damour spun to face her 'friend' and locked him in a tight embrace. He returned it gratefully, and then whispered again into her ear. After a few moments, she pulled back, looking deeply into his eyes.

"What?" From the side view glance that Jones had been acquired, he spotted a thin tear run down Cassie's soft cheek.

What happened next sent a shock wave of anger, bewilderment and rage through his body. None of the crew had been bothered to look at the couple as then now shared a passionate kiss. Now everything clicked into place. A hard scowl snapped to his abnormal face in an instant as he began limping to the embracing couple, his wooden leg stamping forcefully on the soaked deck. His crew now had their full attention switching between their captain and the younger pirates, as did Sparrow's first mate.

Gibbs tried to jump into Davy's path but was too late as Jones ripped Jack away from Cassie and forced him in his cabin, slamming the door behind himself. Joshamee rushed to his adopted daughter, who was wide eyed in shock.

There was a sudden heavy crash coming from the cabin, an eerie silence in its wake.

Damour pushed past Gibbs and went to the door, banging her fist down on it.

"What the heel have you done to him, Jones!!?" She called; getting no response only angered her more. Two of the mutated crew grabbed her arms, pulling her away from the door with as much strength as they could use. She kicked and fought back, yelling curses in french, mostly to the captain of the _Dutchmen_.

The door shot open, Davy standing between the entrance. He yanked her in with his claw clamped down on her wrist and threw her to the floor beside Jack.

Damour brushed some of the hair away from her eyes and glared at him, before turning to Jack.

The only harm done to him looked bad. The skin around his right eye was gently blackening and becoming swollen and blood ran seeming endlessly from the corner of his mouth.

"Jack," Cassie choked back tears. He stared up at her, smiling, though it was painful.

"I'm ok, luv," He tried to sit up, but Jones had done more damage with his claw than realised. She rose to her knees, the pain from her leg shooting through it. She lifted Jack's head on to her lap, forcing herself to smile down at him.

"No, you're not Jack." It was surprising how quick her expression changed. She scowled at Jones, holding back tears of frustration.

"What the hell did he ever do to you!?" She growled laying Jack's head back down on the wooden planking. She then rose to her feet, her fists clenched tightly.

Damour barged into Jones' personal space. The crew and Gibbs held their breath and watched as the younger girl and the captain exchanged the same piercing glare, their attention away from the pirate now leaving the room.

Both Davy and Cassie began to circle each other, their eyes locked in a battle of their own, boring viciously into the other.

Once the girl got to the door she spun, un-sheathing the nearest mans sword, and spun back to face Jones pointing the sword directly to his chest.

"I said: What the hell did he ever do to you?" A flame spat in her voice that not even Gibbs had heard before.

Her eyes glanced to where Jack was before, only to see he had removed him self from the room. Her head snapped in the direction of the door, a small gap in between Gibbs and Davy's first mate granted her view of the sea, and the escaping longboat rowing away from the cursed ship.

Cassie had her guard down, which the captain took advantaged of. He locked her against the wall like he had done the day she came on to the ship, breaking the necklace from around her neck. The sword jumped from her grip and fell to the floor at his feet. His tentacle like hand weaved around the chain as he lifted it to eye level.

Cassie dropped to the floor as Jones discarded her from the wall, limping out of the room, pushing his men out of the way. She rushed to her feet, desperate to get her mother's ring back. _What the hell does he want with it!?_ She ran down the path left by Davy to the railing where he stood.

As he stared at the ring in his 'hand' everything began to fall into place for Jones. Since Cassie Damour had came into his view on the _Black Pearl_ she had been nothing but a distraction! He saw numerous clues for him to believe she was the one who had left a scar in his long life or part of the person responsible for the scar. His anger grew, ignoring Cassie's footfalls behind him; he threw the chain and ring from his grip, from him, from the ship, to sink into the crushing deep water.

Cassie caught her self on the rail, watching the ring fly across the water until it disappeared from site. She growled. Davy Jones left her there, retreating to his cabin to take out the sadness and anger on the ivory eyes on his organ.

She looked, a shrinking object catching her gaze. She squinted, holding the shape in sight. The figure in the longboat became clear and she growled again, Gibbs coming to her side. She climbed on to the rail, clutching the rigging to her right for support and yelled to the shape in the water.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow! Vous Sanglant Lâche!"

Jack's arms ached from rowing. Suddenly, something familiar dropped in front of him. The ring on the chain. He looked up, back to the ship, to see Cassie jump down from the rail, Gibbs taking her in his arms. He looked back down to the necklace. Soon her words reached his ears: _"Damn you Jack Sparrow! Vous Sanglant Lâche!"_

_

* * *

Surprisingly, I was in a good mood when writing this, usually my mood reflects in my writing!_

Next chappie up soon! Reviews?

LMR


	7. Fille Aux Diable

FINALLY! Soz, I've been itching to write this chapter for-like- ever!!! Aye, whenever the main part o' the fic is written, I put the title of the fic as the title o' the chapter! Anyways, enough rambling, enjoy! I know I did writing it -does happy dance-!!

* * *

**Fille Aux Diable**

The little black dog didn't have many worries, except for where it last buried its large bone, but many adventures of its own. Wandering through the usually busy-now empty, each local asleep- streets of Port Royal, there was always something new to see, new smells, and- probably most important to him- new digging spots. But today, as he padded through the sand to where the water lapped over it he spotted an approaching escapee longboat- inside a passed out captain.

The small dog turned its head to the docks on the left, a ship as black as he floated there, also sleeping.

His pointy ear perked up at a sound behind him. Feet. A couple. Or so one of the 'couple' would wish were true each night.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it Miss Swann," Commodore Norrington had been trying to get the attention of the Governor's daughter for the past few days, tonight he was only granted her presence until midnight, for she had languages lessons first thing the next morning.

"Hmm." Elizabeth sighed miserably. Her corset was annoying her, only adding to her bad mood.

"Are you alright, Miss Swann?" _Again with the same question! Is he stuck on a broken record! What, that is now…1...4…8 times he's asked me!?_

"Yes, I'm alright James, and please, how many times do I have to ask to call me Elizabeth?"

"My apologies, Miss- er, I mean, Elizabeth…" James felt his face flush as she smiled up at him, it was comforting enough she had taken his arm when he offered.

Swann looked out to the water beside her, it was a starlit night, and all she wanted now was to be away from land- out at sea. She had read about pirates and their grand adventures. Such as Jack Sparrow, one of which she had read that he disappeared under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading company.

Something washed up on the sand, causing her to move herself and James back. A longboat, inside was the sleeping captain. Norrington knew his men were close by, so he called for them.

"Gillette! Murtogg! Mullroy!" The Commodore pulled away from Elizabeth.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking from the sleeping pirate and James.

"Elizabeth, go back to your home-"

"But who is he!?"

"Jack Sparrow, now go!" Swann took another glance at Jack, wide eyed, then lifted her skirts and ran to the mansion her father owned.

"Sir!" Gillette yelled, hurrying over. James shushed him immediately, turning to Captain Sparrow.

"Fetch some irons and take him to the holds, he's the one we want," He whispered the orders, which the three red coats set out to do quickly.

Cassie had been pushed down to the brig after the incident with Davy Jones; they intended to keep her there until they arrived at the shack Jack was familiar with.

Gibbs cradled her gently in his arms, both of them sitting on the wet wood that was the floor. He hadn't been this close to her since she was a small child, and because he hadn't seen her in years, it felt…awkward.

Cassie didn't cry, no, she wouldn't allow her self to shed tears over a petty fight with a cursed pirate captain and the confusing questions buzzing endlessly around her head. _Why was she here? What did Jones want with her? Why did Jack just leave her and his crew there?_ How ever much it racked around her mind, she wouldn't let it get to her.

"Papa?" She stared up to who had been there with her almost all her life.

"Aye?" Gibbs looked down at her, worry in his eyes.

"Where would Jack go, after he left us?"

"Aye, he left us, missy," One of Sparrow's crew, Ana Maria, began. "He would 'a gone right back t' 'is ship, always seems t' find a way back t' it, our Captain…" Damour put her head on Joshamee's shoulder and sighed. She drifted slowly to sleep, the sound of her father's whispered singing calming her gently.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me…"

The strong raise of the afternoon's sunlight blazed in from the top of the stairs. Joshamee Gibbs was woken with a start, felling Cassie's light form being hauled from his arms. It took a moment to adjust his senses once pushed up to the deck, but the view from the railing spelled trouble.

"Mary, Mother of God, no!" He breathed. He turned to his right, where Cassie was being forced down the side of the ship into one of the remaining longboats. He was also pushed into the same one, but was sat at the other end.

"Why can't he sit with me, surely it will do no harm?" It was more a statement than a question, which Davy answered with as much ice in his voice as she had.

"Because, Cassie-"

"Miss Damour!" She hissed, clearly in no mood to be messed with, this now made Gibbs start to worry.

"_Miss Damour_, he is no more than a prisoner, despite he had been ye father for some time-ah!" Jones slumped down next to Gibbs, eyeing him evilly as the man stared at him in shock.

"How did ye-?!"

"Wouldn't ye think I'd have a right to know, Master Gibbs!?" Davy spat. Joshamee, feeling put in his place, turned his eyes away from Jones' hard glare.

"Bâtard," The girl hissed under her breath. Gibbs feared the worst once they got to the shack.

Tia Dalma sighed, she had the feeling that something was going to happen, but she just couldn't place her finger on it. He leaned back in her chair and looked around the content shack. Candles lit were lit around the room even though it was the middle of the day. The table in front of her had numerous trinkets and objects scattered over it, ones she found she had needed over the prior days, leading up to whatever was going to happen today. She placed her elbows on the table and cupped her hands in front of her face.

"Oh, mess'nga o' th' Gods, wat is t' 'appen this day?" being a spiritual woman, she often called upon this 'messenger of the Gods' when something didn't fit right. A heavy tap caused her to look up, and then gasp in fear. Davy Jones stood in the door frame, a stout man and a young woman behind him, most likey a small number of his crew as well.

Tia stood from her chair, quivering in fear. Her eyes darted to the girl, the man, and back to Davy Jones. He stepped back and ceased the girl by her arm and pushed her into the room. Dalma rushed forward to catch her before she fell.

Cassie looked up to Tia as she fell into her arms; the older woman stared down at her noticing a sparkle in Damour's eyes.

"My God!" Tia exclaimed. She turned to Davy, who stood looking at them with an evil glare.

"Be she-?"

"That's why we're here-ah!" He spat. Dalma helped Cassie straiten up as she was shaking with fear.

"Come chil'." She pulled out a chair for her, and then hurried into another room. Moments passed and she finally returned with a scruffy blanket. She handed it to Damour.

"You mean to be tellin' me she dun know, aye?"

"She wouldn't know, thanks to 'im!" Davy pointed to Gibbs.

"Mista Gibbs, she be your lo'er's chil', yes?"

"Aye," He stuttered in reply.

"What does that mean?" Cassie only managed a whisper. Tia bent down in front as her, taking her hand comfortingly.

"Chil'…he not ye father,"

"W-What!?" The girl stared up at Joshamee, who turned his head guiltily.

"T-then-?" Tia turned Damour's hand over so her palm was facing upward and mentioned for Jones to come over. He did so; his expression had softened slightly but still held the same hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Stand, Cassie," he ordered softly. She did as she was told, still having her hand held out. Tia Dalma reached for an unnoticed dagger on the table beside her and pressed it to Cassie's palm. She bit her bottom lip in pain as it dug into her hand and closed her eyes. Tasting blood she opened her eyes and licked her bottom lip.

Tia nodded to Davy, which sent a wave of worry crashing over Cassie, but yet, as her pulse rate increased, she felt curiosity take over her, making her look at the man in front of her with confusion as he took her hand in to his own. Her cut palm was placed to his in front of them; she felt the same liquid he had used on her collarbone seep into her cut. This pain was greater, not only in her hand, but the burning feel on her collarbone surfaced once more.

She zoned out- wide eyed- as quick snippets of Jones' memories flashed before her eyes.

_Her mother with him, the ring that was apparently her mothers- was now on Louise's left ring finger, a black smoky burn that looked more like a fading in tattoo graced just under _her_ neck, yet now, in this memory, she was an infant._

The burning on her collarbone stabbed through her, making her shoot back to reality, and her real father in front of her…her real father? Davy Jones?

The burning coursed through her again. She locked her fingers with his and his tentacle/index finger wrapped around her wrist for comfort.

"He be ye father, chil'…"

* * *

OMG!!! Weren't expectin' that, eh? unless I made it totally obivious in the other chapters...

Anyways! Reviews anyone?  
To everyone who had reviewed already: BIG THANKIES!!! -hugs- have a cookie! -gives cookies-

LMR!

P.S: If ya dun know already, **Fille Aux Diable** means: **Daughter of the Devil! **


	8. Just my Luck!

**_HALLO THAR!! _**Soz, had sugar again...

Anyways, here's chapter 8!

Disclaimer: ...do I really need to say it!?

**

* * *

**

Just my Luck!

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" Damour cursed, pulling on a crusted rope keeping an old longboat suspended above the dark water below. The moon shone over the ship, giving it a slight spooky affect.

Cassie left the rope for a moment, trying it to the peg once again. She threw the pouch of bread Bootstrap had given her earlier that day and one of the two bottles of rum, along with her white shirt, breeches, boots and bandana. The knot didn't hold the small boat up and spun out of the knot, sending it crashing into the water, luckily, without damage.  
She spun around quickly for any signs of a waking crew, but found none. She sighed in relief, and then began descending the worn Jacob's ladder. Cassie jumped from the side of the ship and landed less-gracefully than she would if she could see clearly. She stumbled to the near bench and grabbed the oars, pushing off the side of the ship on her right.

_3 days later…_

Cassie lay on her back, dehydrated and starving. Birds had flown in and taken her only source of nourishment, and her sadness had been washed away with the rum. She now lay on her back, boiling in the Caribbean afternoon heat, drowned in a drunken sleep.  
"_Bloody curse! That's you, ain't it girl!" Her mother shouted, back handing an 11 year-old Cassie.  
_"_I only asked where papa was!" She cried, tears pouring down her stinging cheeks.  
_"_I told ya: he's dead! He's bloody dead! An' good riddance!"-_It was only know that Cassie knew her mum didn't mean Gibbs.-  
"_Only 'cause your means of getting' money was to sleep with other men on this damn rum sunk island!" Louise back handed her daughter again, it hadn't been the first time they had fought, and by now Cassie was used to the blows.  
_"_At least I kept you, fed you, and clothed you! You ungrateful wench! Vous sanglant Maudire! Is that what ya call your home, huh!? A 'Rum sunk island'!?"  
_"_It's exactly what I call it, whore!" The older woman growled heavily in frustration and stormed out of the small bare house, leaving her daughter to cry in her sack at the far corner of the room.  
__Cassie felt her mother bring her fist harshly to the wall outside then heard her footsteps fall faintly away to where she was late for a client.  
_"_Sanglant haure…" She muttered closing her stinging eyes.  
_Her stomach moaned annoyingly.  
"Oh shut it!" She hissed, trying to hold back tears under her closed eyes after the dream. Her head hurt, throbbing each time she thought.  
She knew she hadn't planned running away, what she was going to do- out in the middle of the Caribbean- waiting to wash up on land.

A few hours had passed the heat beating down on her skin harshly, tanning it in a light sun-kissed brown. The dress stuck to her body with the little sweat that had dripped from her skin. She wavered in and out of unconsciousness, slipping slightly then completely falling into darkness, events of the prior day plaguing her dreams and adding to her nightmares.

"_He be ye father, chil'…" Cassie- her eyes still wide, now with shock and realisation- stared at the beast who Tia announced to be her father. She brought her shaking hand away from his wrapping her fingers over the bleeding cut, sending pain beating through it. She turned her gaze to Gibbs, who would not look up at her.  
_"_You knew this?" He didn't respond. Damour pushed pass Jones and stood directly in front of Joshamee. "You knew this!?" Tears lined her eyes and a sob caught in her throat, only letting her whisper a yell. He nodded, his head bowed.  
_"_It's what your mother wanted…" He stated sadly. Cassie scoffed angrily, tears running down her cheeks.  
_"_To Hell what my mother wanted! Gibbs, look at me," he stood still. "Look at me!" She barked. She calmed herself a little when he followed her order and looked up to her in fear- the same look he gave the pirate captain.  
_"_Just like ya father…" She thought, and then shook her head.  
_"_Back to tha ship…" Jones ordered, his crew quickly rushed down to the long boat. He followed shortly. __Cassie turned her head slightly, feeling Davy's eyes staring into the back of her head.  
_"_I...I'd like a moment…" She said bluntly. He left, as did Tia Dalma, leaving her with Gibbs.  
_"_I'm sorry, Cas," He bowed his head again, feeling tears prickle in his eyes. He never cried, not since Louise had passed.  
_"_I am too…papa," She whispered. He looked up at her, letting a silver drop fall from his eye.  
__Cassie pulled him into a tight embrace. She pulled away, smiling, and then kissed his forehead before leaving the shack._

"Then why the hell did you bring her down here!?" An angry voice yelled, making her jump and awaken from sleep with a booming headache. She sat up holding her head. Once her vision became clear, it was obvious she was in the boat. She sat on a hard stone floor covered by dry straw. Metal bars ran around her, making the four walls that captivated her.  
"Well, she was clearly drunk-"  
"-And she could have been a pirate-"  
"-And there was no where else to keep her!" She looked to her left, two guards stood in front of someone, obviously, who was at a higher rank, worried expressions on their faces. The other man had his back to her, his blue three-cornered hat sat on a powered white wig.  
One of the guards looked into her cell and caught her eye, then stated:  
"Sir, she's awake," The man with the wig turned to her cell also, then back to the guards.  
"That shall be all, Murtogg, Mullroy," They nodded quickly, then rushed up the stairs. He then faced the cell and unlocked, stepping in, he smiled curtly to a confused Cassie.  
"My apologise miss, they meant no harm," He said locking the barred door. Her head leant to the side a little, her hypnotising eyes staring up at him.  
"Commodore James Norrington, miss, and you are?" He asked.  
"Cassie…Cassie Damour," She said, standing up.  
"Well, Miss Damour, welcome to Port Royal…" She smiled uncertainly at him, and then looked around the cell.  
"Um, may I ask as to why…or how did I get here?" She asked, using what little she had learnt of what she called 'polite talk'.  
"Yes, you were found stranded on the beach near the dock,"  
"Thank you Commodore…" She nodded to him, and smiled.  
"Please miss, call me James," he said, taking her hand and kissing it in a polite fashion.  
"Oi! Norri!" Cassie's head whipped round to the cell beside hers, where Jack sat on the side farthest away from her. "Dun' touch me girl, savvy?"  
"_Jack_!?"  
"That's Captain Jack luv, if ye don' remember me tellin' ye…" He smirked, locking his gaze with hers.  
"You know him?" The Commodore asked.  
"He's more of an acquaintance, yes," She said smugly, turning to James.  
"Oh now I wouldn't say that luv, or is that another thing you've forgotten?"  
"Silence, Sparrow!" Jack, for once, did as he was told. He narrowed his eyes at Norrington, the smirk fading from his lips.  
"I'm sorry Commodore- I mean James,"  
"Quite," James huffed, annoyed. "I shall talk to the Governor about your imprisonment, good day, Miss Damour." He turned and left the cell, locking it again before he descended the stairs.

Cassie sighed and flopped down, her back to the wall opposite Jack.  
"What's up, darlin'? I thought you'd be happy to see me?" His smirk returned.  
"Descendre aux enfers, Sparrow!" She hugged her knees to her chest and put her head on the bars. He pouted, tilting his head.  
"That didn't sound friendly-"  
"It wasn't meant to!" She growled. He crawled across his cell to where she had her back to him. She sighed softly. _Why did Gibbs lie to me? Then again, why did Jack keep the same thing from me?  
_"I see ye managed to run away, Cas…" he leant closer to the bars. "Maybe you were intending to brave all, hasten to me rescue and so win me heart?" She scoffed, turning her head to face him. She felt the urge to slap the smirk plastered to his features, but pressed it down.  
"I see ye also did it all by ye onesies too, would've thought ye father had tagged along with ya?" Cassie scowled at hi.  
"I don't think Jones would've wanted to come find you," Venom washed through her icy tone as she turned her back to him again. Jack looked on in shock.  
"Y'mean-?"  
"Aye, Jack! I found out! I also had to go to Tia's shack just to be told!" She laughed heartlessly. "And just after you abandoned us did I think things couldn't get any _Worse_!"

A sudden stumbling came from the stairs.  
"Down there, you!" Murtogg ordered from the top of the stairs. A dirty man in torn clothing came stumbling down the stairs, the guard on his heels. Murtogg opened the door to Jack's cell.  
"Sparrow, out!" he barked. Jack swaggered out and the older man was pushed in. Murtogg then opened the door to Cassie's cell.  
"Sorry 'bouts earlier miss," He said without emotion, and then motioned for Jack to go into her cell.  
Cassie couldn't be bothered to object, but when jack had a look of pleasure on his face when he entered, she rolled her eyes and moved over to the wall opposite the door.  
"Just my luck!" She growled under her breath.

* * *

A lot of speaking in this chapter!  
If ya didn't get it, her secong dream/memory thing was after Tia had told her that Davy was her father...

Toodles,  
LMR


	9. Not a prisoner, but a guest

HALLO! 11 days until AWE!! here's chapter 9!

**

* * *

**

Not a prisoner, but a guest

Jack sighed out of boredom; he looked over to Cassie's sleeping form. Her chest rose and fell her breathing soft and sweet. The moon light poured through the barred gap in the stone wall where she lay. Guilt laughed at him for leaving her and his crew behind on the _Dutchmen_, even when she tried to protect him from Davy Jones.  
"Bloody conscience," he muttered. Sparrow sighed again, shifting over to Damour. She had made it clear for him to stay away from her, but -being the pirate that he was- he wasn't one to take orders regularly, but the only man to give them out.  
_I guess she's just angry with Master Gibbs and Jones _He reassured himself, smiling down at her. Jack moved a damp curl of her hair from the wet path on her cheek, left from a group of runaway tears.  
Cassie breathed lightly in her sleep, and then shifted on to her back, hugging her arms around her waist for extra warmth the torn dress didn't provide.  
Jack lay down next to her holding her close with his hand over her cold arms. He used his free arm as a makeshift pillow; he took once last glance at her pale face and kissed her cheek, before dropping into slumber beside her…

Cassie shot up, awakening from a nightmare plagued sleep. The screaming in her head faded. She shook her head, clamping a hand to her chest in an attempt to stop her heavy breathing. Once calm, she noticed Jack's hand on her leg. It had dropped from her stomach when she sat up suddenly. He groaned softly next to her. She looked down at his sleeping features; she couldn't stay mad at him, not in their current condition. The moon was still ruling the black sky so she lay back down, facing him and snuggled close to his muscular chest, soon falling back to sleep, a smile gracing her lips.

Mary Anna, one of the many maids serving in the Governor's house hold, rushed to the high doors after hearing a heavy knocking. She had been given strict orders to answer the door before she went about her afternoon duties. Weatherby Swann, expecting the Commodore's arrival, knowing walked into the foyer with his hands behind his back. He nodded for Mary to open the door, and smiled at the man he was expecting.  
"Commodore Norrington," He greeted fondly, coming to the door.  
"Governor," James nodded politely.  
"That shall by all Miss Anna," She left quickly, smiling at the Commodore before she turned away. Most of the women in Port Royal swooned when Norrington came into view, in hope that he would pick them to be his wife, in reason that he was still un-married.  
"Shall we leave Governor Swann?" he asked gently.  
"Of course,"  
They walked along the side of the beach, the little black dog, Muck, following close to Norrington's heels with his large bone weighing down the side of his head.  
"You wished to discuss the imprisonment of a young woman, is that so?" Swann asked.  
"Yes, Miss Cassie Damour," James smiled at her name. The Governor thought for a moment.  
"Cassie, lovely name, but please, continue James,"  
"She presumably washed up in a longboat and was found by Murtogg and Mullroy. They stated that they had no where else to keep her in an apparently drunken state; they also thought the possibility of her being a pirate so they sent her down to the cells,"  
"And we have no record of her breaking any law against the Crown?"  
"None sir, not in Port Royal…" A silence lingered over them both as Weatherby though again. They turned to the raspy growling of the small dog behind them.  
"You have spare rooms in your estate, haven't you James?" He asked, turning back to the man walking beside him.  
"Yes sir?"  
"And when will your younger cousin and his mother are arriving?"  
"Sometime tomorrow, but there still will be one spare room,"  
"Well then, why doesn't she stay with you and your cousin?" James thought for a second.  
"It would be my pleasure to let her stay," He beamed. But he would have to talk it over with Damour first.  
Joshamee Gibbs leant against the tough metal cage that surrounded him, praying- something he didn't do very often. He whispered silently to himself and to any spirit who cared to listen haunting the _Flying Dutchmen_.  
"Amen," he finished, opening his eyes. He didn't expect to meet the evil glare of Captain Jones to be piercing through him and jumped slightly in fright.  
"With me Master Gibbs," He ordered, letting Gibbs follow him out of his imprisonment. Both he and Jones had found Cassie had jumped ship when she didn't return to the brig after extra time on deck while Davy tried to clear his thoughts.  
"I have no doubt that news about me daughter's absence has reached ye?" Davy stated more than questioned, he must know everything and anything that goes on even when he is or is not there on the _Dutchmen_. Gibbs nodded a yes as Jones sat down at his desk. The surface was littered with old dusty maps with large red crosses on them and a measuring compass thrown to the side. Joshamee frowned-not at the mess on the table- but at the way the captain had addressed Cassie as "me daughter". He thought he should get used to it, but just hearing it made him uneasy. She had been a part of him for so many years, now realisation hit him- he would have to square with it one way or another or – more than likey- feel the wrath of the cursed captain. Lost in his thoughts, Gibbs blurted out:  
"Why'd ye throw the ring overboard?" Gibbs had used a chilling tone that even shocked him, obviously Jones as well. His bright blue eyes flashed wildly into the man standing before him. The creases on his face deepen into a scowl.  
"Beg yer pardon-uh?"  
"I-It was Louise's-"  
"I know very well what it was and who it belonged to, Master Gibbs! I also remember where it came from as well-uh!"  
Davy remembered the day his past lover gained possession of the ring- well he should have, it was the ring he used as a gift of his undying love for Louise. He growled to himself. If living was meant to be a lesson, then he had surly learnt his the day he tore out his own heart and remained living- love doesn't come from the vital organ, neither any emotion. Now the one replica, he secretly found himself wanting by his side, which reminded him of the woman that caused him so much pain had came into his life unexpectedly. And for once, he found him self lost in a sea of new emotions…and he didn't know how to get out…

Cassie woke up as a soft breathing warmed her fore head. She moaned reluctantly, opening her eyes, they adjusted to the close figure lying next to her.  
As her vision became clear, the shape moulded into a muscular chest covered by a thin dirty shirt.  
"Mornin' luv, " Jack whispered down to her as she stirred in his arms.  
"Hmm," She moaned sleepily, closing her eyes again. He grinned.  
"Jack,"  
"Yes luv?"  
"Why are you holding me?" He racked his brain for a witty excuse.  
"Well I thought we were more than just said 'acquaintants ' an' I got kind of lonely…" She snuggled closer to his chest; Sparrow could tell she was smiling at his comment.  
"What ever," Cassie replied, amused.  
They lay there, together, for a few minutes just thinking. Jack was surprised at how well Damour was coping with the recent discovery, he wondered: _is_ _that was why she ran away?  
_"I guess I should apologise…" She sighed, now looking up to him. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"For what Cass?"  
"I shouldn't have been mad at you, it's not your fault I'm related to the Devil, his daughter at that…so, I'm sorry," Her friendly smile told him she meant it fully.  
" 'Ts alright, luv…"

James paced outside the entrance to the prison in Fort Charles, awaiting the return of the Lieutenant. His hands fiddled behind his back out of boredom. His aunt and cousin were to arrive before the sun departed from the sky above, just enough time to make Miss Damour more presentable to his aunt Lillianna. The old woman had high standards. He remembered visiting with her back in England, how he would beg his mother to let him stay home or pretend to be ill. But her son, his cousin, he respected him for he was nothing like his aunt. Christen was quiet and kept to himself, usually staring out of the nearest window, lost in thought. He spoke in old English (A/N: Basically Shakespeare's language, but simpler because it would take a lifetime to understand!) which he had learnt from reading sonnets and plays written by William Shakespeare. Aunt Lillianna didn't mind, most of the population in London spoke like that, it was part of the high status 'fashion' to do so.  
"Sir," Norrington stopped pacing and turned to the entrance. Cassie had a look of displeasure in her eyes through her polite smile. He looked down to her wrists, which were held together by iron shackles.  
"Remove them, lieutenant, she is no prisoner to the fort," He smiled back at her. Once the irons were removed, the man of the lower rank to the Commodore was ordered away.  
"Miss Damour," James offered his arm for her to take. She did so.  
They wondered slowly down the hill that held the Fort in deep conversation. Although James seemed to be talking a lot about himself, Damour still assumed to be intrigued.  
"And that's how you became Commodore?" She asked.  
"Yes…" Pause. Norrington thought now was the time to break the Governors demand.  
"I was talking to Governor Swann yesterday, he asked of me to welcome you to Port Royal," Cassie nodded. "And also to inform you that you are no prisoner here, so your current 'accommodation' is not suitable for a woman like yourself," She nodded again, quiet. "So I came to inform you that I have requested for you to stay within my estate as a guest,"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, do you accept?" Cassie turned to the Fort, then back to James.  
"Yes…but, what of Captain Sparrow?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"He is to be hung next week," She felt like shouting as her eyes grew wide, but contained herself.  
"May I visit him, he is a dear friend of my…er father's, I would miss him so…" he thought for a moment, and then smiled.  
"I see no harm in that, Miss Damour," She took hold of his arm again, implying:  
"Please, James, call me Cassie,"

* * *

**_Please Read!! -- _**  
Hi! Hope ya like it!  
Btw, I need to diside something and I need a little help. When you review, if you could put either "Right" or "Left" it would help, I'll explain later ;D trust me!


	10. Beautiful Liar

Hi ya'll! I love the song Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakiera (sp?) so I names this chappie after the song! Enjoy! More Norrington!

**

* * *

**

Beautiful Liar

The carriage rumbled down the cobble stone roads towards the large white building on the top of a grassy cliff. Christen Russell cradled his head in his hand, daydreaming out of the closed window. His sandy blonde hair fell around his hand to just above his wrist. The soft blue orbs that were his eyes gazed longingly out of the square glass towards the sky. He sighed, he enjoyed coming to Port Royal, because- for once- he had freedom away from his mother.  
"Christopher, do not slouch!" Lillianna snapped.  
"Yes mother," He groaned. He was no more than in his early 20 and still his mum tried to keep him as the polite little boy everyone cooed over.  
"The Governor and his daughter will be joining us at breakfast this coming morn, I hear Mister Swann is looking for a suitor for his daughter," She smiled an all knowing smile to her son. He groaned again.  
"Mother, why doesest thou think I am willing to settle for wealth, not love?"  
"Because, my dear boy, you are young and London looks up to you, love is a fool's emotion! Why do you think I married your father?" Silence enclosed on them again. Christen turned back to the window sighing.

"Bloody hell!" Cassie hissed under her breath as the corset around her upper body was pulled tighter, limiting her breathing.  
Mary Anna wondered behind the patterned screen carrying a soft yellow dress.  
"Now Rachel, we don't want Miss Cassie 'ere fainting do we?" The maid behind Cassie nodded and loosened the corset a little. Air rushed back into Damour's lungs. She breathed a sigh of relief. The dress was then placed around her shoulders and buttoned down the side.  
James' voice followed a hard knock on the door.  
"Cassie, are you descent?" She laughed.  
"Yes," He entered holding something behind his back. His eyes wandered over her body then connected back with her own.  
"Lovely," He smiled. Her hair had already been washed and brushed, left to hang down over her right shoulder. He then nodded to the maids to take their leave.  
"Um, I have to tell you that my aunt is of very high standards," Cassie smiled reassuringly.  
"And I am sure you would like to think you match up to her standards?" The Commodore nodded.  
"Which brings me to ask a favour of you, if it is not to bold?"  
"Anything James, you took me into your home, I should be repaying you," She saw Norrington as not a threat but a friendly man who kept his honour. He took the small bow from behind his back and approached her.  
"Then you will not mind pretending to be my wife?" Ok, she had to admit that she wasn't expecting that. A look of slight horror washed over her face. He noticed this.  
"My aunt expects a lot of me, and I wish to please her, to save my own ears…" Cassie sighed, understanding.  
"Alright," She smiled again, taking the ring from James and slipping it on to her left wedding finger.  
"Thank you, Cassie," She now knew she had to spend the next week or even _longer _playing a polite house wife with a woman eyeing her every move like a hawk- and she now regretted agreeing to stay with the Commodore all together.

The sound of wheels crunching across stone pebbles echoed from outside, then a shrill voice barking orders to the driver of the carriage.  
"Ah, that will be them." James announced clapping his hands together.  
"I'll call for you when they have entered," he continued, smiling. Cassie nodded then turned to the window as he left.  
Gazing out, she spotted the aged woman that was Norrington's aunt and his cousin. The man looked around her age. She grinned to herself, muttering: "That woman could run a ship!" Referring to the many orders being spat from the woman as she complained.

Christopher's eyes shot to the window that poured the Caribbean sun into a fancy bedroom. A woman stood there smiling. He smiled up at her in respect, bowing his head.  
"Who is she?" He asked no one, but his mother over heard. She took a brief glance at the girl.  
"Come Christopher, we cannot keep James waiting. Sure enough, the Commodore waited patiently by the open door, ready to greet the new arrivals. Once they were in, they shared warm greetings.  
"Oh yes, I must introduce you to Cassie!" He called up to Damour.  
Cassie lifted her skirts and rushed to the landing, her dress flying round her ankles as she ran. She slowed down near the stairs, grinning politely to Lillianna and Christen.  
"Aunt Lil, this is Cassie, my wife." James held out a hand to her as she approached, winking. A small gasp escaped the older woman's lips.  
"James, you never told me you got married!"  
"It has been a long time since we last saw each other, Aunt Lil,"  
"Wouldn't a letter suffice? Or at least an invitation to the wedding!?" Lillianna barked. Cassie stepped in, taking James' hand.  
"We preferred to keep it within Port Royal, mademoiselle, and, as James did, we would defiantly tell you upon your awaited arrival…" A silence followed. She wondered is she had said something wrong, but the soft squeeze from Norrington reassured her. Aunt Lil grinned, something James saw rarely. _This girl is a great actor _A voice inside his voice chimed _Beautiful too… a beautiful liar, that's her! _James' smile widened at this thought.  
"Well, my dear, would you escort Christopher to his room, Mary Anna please help with their bags," The maid did so. Damour shot him an 'I don't know where the hell his room is' look. He leaned closer to her ear.  
"It's the fifth door down on the landing," She nodded, then mentioned for Christen to follow.  
Once they were out of earshot, Lillianna stepped nearer to James.  
"She is French?" She asked.  
"Yes?" He readied himself for her shrill ranting.  
"Oh I do not like the French, with all their _Aves Vous_ and snails and the like!" She called, letting herself walk into the grand living room with James –sighing- behind her.

Cassie found the fifth door and opened it. The room was as big as hers, a large four post bed near the far side of the room. Christopher followed her in, taking his own two bags from the maid and setting them by the door.  
"Right, well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Christopher," She smiled warmly at him. He still couldn't get over the fact she was apparently married to the Commodore- she looked so young! But he noticed something that didn't sit right between them.  
"As it were you, Mrs Norrington." Cassie felt like bursting into a fit of laughter, but pressed it down. She curtsied before taking her leave, rushing to her own room. Once inside, she doubled over and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Christopher had stayed in his room since Cassie had escorted him there. He sat on the comfy bed, his eyes wondering over the many pages of Shakespeare's play '_Romeo and Juliet'. _He had read it countless times, but enjoyed ever part of it- from beginning to the tragic end. All he wanted was to keep away from his annoying mother as much as possible.  
A feminine laugher sounded from down the many stairs. He looked up from his reading to the door. Being young, curiosity took over him.  
Christen crept down the stairs slowly. The laughing was followed by Cassie's sweet voice.  
"You mean she actually believed you?" She asked, amused.  
"Yes, well you did play the typical 'Nice to meet you, welcome to our humble abode' role," James. Christen pressed his ear to the door to the dining room.  
"I just can't believe she actually thought we were married!" Her joyous laugh filled the air again. _I knew it! _He smiled knowingly, his mind at rest after asking how the two of them could be married. He retreated back to his room swiftly. He wasn't going to tell anybody. No, he wasn't cruel, but he would let 'Mrs Norrington' know of his discovery.

Cassie sat with her legs over the side of the cliff watching the sun drown behind the horizon. She sighed peacefully, thinking of Jack. She would visit him tomorrow; she needed to get away from Aunt Lil. She complained endlessly about…well, everything! From a picture hanging form an odd angle by accident to a speck of dirt on the table. Dinner had left her brain questioning how her son had put up with her numerous complaints. Christopher seemed quiet and content, only speaking when asked a question, if he could get a word in!  
"Its funny how one orange orb can light the sky in day, and then fall under the world when night calls order…" She jumped slightly, noticing the boy now sitting near her cross legged.  
"Yes…" She answered plainly, sighing. Jack crept back into her thoughts, taking some of her concentration as well. Russell grinned.  
"You have love for him?" He asked slyly.  
"Hmm," Cassie sighed in agreement, nodding.  
"Wait, what?!" Her head snapped round to face him.  
"Do not worry, fair lady, for I know thine secret," She stared at him, worried and confused.  
"It is also funny what one over hears through musical laughter," His voice was so poetic, partly from reading a famous poets many sonnets over the years. She relaxed a little.  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
"Nay, Cassie…but I do have to say, you are a very good liar…a beautiful liar," He had to admit it, she was pretty. A friendly smile beamed to him from her lips. He had her trust- she had his. The start of a friendship.

* * *

R&R gang!

LMR!


	11. Bad news, I'm captain jack Sparrow luv!

HIYA! So enjoy! Everything belongs to that damn mouse!!

**

* * *

**

Bad news, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv!

Thinking she could avoid breakfast with the Governor and his daughter, Cassie reminded the Commodore of his promise to let her see Sparrow, who remained locked in the Fort.

"Alright, I will inform Governor Swann that you will not be joining us," James smiled. She thanked him- gratefully- and vanished through the door quickly. At least he didn't have to explain to Weatherby how Miss Damour and he had gotten betrothed in such a short space of time. He just hoped his aunt didn't bring up the 'wedding'…

"Jack," The feminine voice repeated, echoing through the white space that surrounded him. He looked up, totally lost in the white world, feeling lonesome and trapped. The only thing there was the voice and, slowly fading, a ghostly image of Cassie.

She smiled down to him, something that vexed him endlessly. He felt her presence close in this dream world hovering above where he lay, closing in on him slowly. Just as their lips met, the image of Cassie broke into grains and sparkled around him, leaving a trail of dust in their wake. She was replaced by the haunting figure of Davy Jones, glaring at him. Jones drew his sword, quickening his pace towards Sparrow.

"Forbidden!" Davy bellowed, raising his weapon above his head and bringing it down towards Jack's heart.

Jack jumped from his nightmare screaming, his eyes shot open. Cold sweat lined his brow as he quivered in fear.

"Just a dream…just a_ bloody scary _dream!" He muttered.

"Jack?" He jumped again, letting a small yell out of shock escape. He turned his head quickly to the door of the cell, where Damour had knelt down, holding on to the cold metal bars. Sparrow relaxed and crawled over.

"Jack, are you alright?" She asked, concerned with his sudden jumpy behaviour.

"Aye, luv, I…" He trailed off; her deep eyes reminded him of his dream, of Davy Jones, of her father. He shook his head.

Why was he acting so….weird? Cassie couldn't tell, but she made a mental note to find out later.

"Enjoying the 'igh life, I see?" Jack grinned. _Ah, there's the normal Captain Jack. _She shook her head, smiling.

"No actually…" He cocked his head to the side.

"Norrington's aunt and cousin arrived yesterday, apparently the Commodore had to ' keep up to her standards'," Pause.

"And?"

"Aunt Lillianna now knows me as Cassie Norrington," She whispered through the bars. The grin fell from his lips. He then fell to the hard floor in a fit of laughter arousing the attention of the guard patrolling the cells.

"It's not funny!" Cassie couldn't help but grin to try and hold back laughing herself silly like Jack.

Minutes past and turned into an hour. She found herself talking most of the time, since Jack had only sat in the cell since he washed up in Port Royal.

She found herself praying for one question not to be asked but- against this wish- she guessed Jack was desperate to know.

"Any news on what Norri has planned for me?" He was calm and it was shocking- he must have had some idea? She knew he probably expecting what she was going to say next. All signs of happiness left her face.

"He…he said you…were going to the hangman's noose…next week," She stuttered as the words catched in her throat. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"No, he does what's right by him. Can't expect more than that…" She cursed herself for the look of sudden sadness in his eyes.

"If there was anything I could do to get you out of it I would but-"

"Shh." He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips through the bars. "Bad news, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv…" A spark lit up in his eyes.

"An' also, being said Captain Sparrow – known through tales of escaping said death- I do happen to 'ave a plan!" He ran through his escape plan with her he had thought up the night prior.

The Governor and his daughter, Elizabeth, sat at the large table. Weatherby was in deep conversation with Lillianna, often throwing looks between his daughter and Christopher. On one occasion, Christen rolled his eyes. His mother would tell him endlessly that he needed to find a woman to settle and start a family with- now she was brainwashing Weatherby Swann into the idea also.

James kept quiet, twirling his thumbs and staring around the room. It seemed the younger persons in the room were bored out of their minds.

Elizabeth couldn't stand it any longer. She rose from her chair, straightening her dress. She cleared her throat to gain her father's attention.

"I will be out side, it was nice meeting you Mrs Russell, Master Russell," She left without another word, not even from Aunt Lillianna.

"As will I," James and Christen stated in unison. They looked at each other, and smiled. Rising from his chair the younger male left the room, closely followed by Norrington.

They both stood outside with no sign of Elizabeth- true to the Commodore's guess she was visiting her best friend William Turner.

"Why does your wife's presence not stand with us?" Christen grinned to himself, James had yet to find out that he knew they were not together.

"Oh, she…went to go and…visit a close friend…" Ok, it wasn't a complete lie- yet it wasn't the complete truth. They both had something to hide from each other. Russell nodded, barley containing his devilish grin.

Cassie had sneaked back into the estate hours ago, now it was late afternoon, almost evening.

An open letter lay on the table in the dining room. Lillianna sniffled, bringing a wrinkled hand up to shield her eyes. The contents of the letter played with her emotions; no doubt it would have a bigger impact on her son.

"Mum," She inhaled quickly, spinning on her heel to find her son staring at her with concern and curiosity. She took the letter into her hand and stepped towards her son.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, handing him the paper before taking her leave.

Christen turned his attention to the letter after his mother had left the room to retreat to her own.

_**The dear friend of Tyler Cooper**_

_**Christopher, it saddens me to write to you about Tyler's sudden passing. You knew he was sick, you both did, and we all did. After you left for Port Royal, things only begun to get worse.**_The world began to spin around him as he read on. Tyler was his best friend- had been since he was five. Yes he knew he was sick _Oh Ty…why didn't you tell me?!_

_**It was unexpected to you, yes, but he had been put out of his pain.**_

_**Please, Christen, please do not do anything rash or blame yourself for his death. He told us that he will watch over you, since he knew it was his time.**_

_**He will be there for you, my friend.**_

_**We are sorry; the good Lord will protect him.**_

_**Priest Julius, your friend.**_

_I should have stayed with him…_Christopher stormed to his room; hot tears flowed from his eyes in heavy waterfalls.

_He's Gone!_ His mind cried. He sunk into the bed, pressing the pillow to his face, muffling the heartily sobs escaping from the young man.

Cassie furrowed her brow at the door, hearing banging and the loud cries from the room next to hers. She rushed out on to the landing then into Christen's room. He lay sprawled out on the bed, his head buried in the pillow. She ran to the bed, taking hold of his trembling shoulders.

"He's dead!" Russell cried. He repeated this again as Damour sat next to him. She brought him gently to her shoulder, stroking his sandy-blonde hair.

"Shh, Christen." She cooed softly. Cassie noticed the letter and lifted it to her eyes. She couldn't help but to let tears flow to her eyes. Her heart suddenly became heavy, his feeling of pain and loss merging into her aura. He cried into her dress as she held him close, letting the sadness escape in tears…

The sunset sent the water below into a pink-peach mix, sparkling under the orange orb that was the falling sun. Christopher Russell sat on the edge of the grassy cliff, his usually flashing blue eyes drained of emotion. The paper that informed him of his closest friend's death was clutched tightly in his hand, crumpled up. Cassie sat near him for comfort.

"He always said he was going to sail the ocean with pirates," He muttered.

"Were you going to go with him?"

"I would find a way; mother never would allow it…"

"There'll be other opportunities I'm sure," She reassured him.

"Have you ever sailed on a ship?" _Oh I have Christen, in fact, I'm a pirate! _She couldn't lie to him.

"Yes…and I hope to again…"

* * *

I'm hoping to get this finished before I get dumped in projects at school so- after this- there are probably going to be three chapters to go, that and I'm losing insperation and I know how it's going to finish! R&R! 


	12. Was and had always been

Hi! Well, this is the last chapter! I previously wanted this to be at least 14 chapters long but I couldn't stretch it any further so enjoy th last one!

**

* * *

**

Was and had always been…

Lord, it must have been a dream, or good honest luck was strongly aiding the pirates! The crew of the _Black Pearl_ skipped through the waters surrounding Port Royal to the mystical ship.

After Cassie and the captain had somehow escaped an angry Davy Jones sent them floating back to the _Pearl _on drifting wood from a recently boarded merchant vessel. One man however didn't run straight for the ship. He grabbed the arm of a rather excited Ana Maria.

"Don't set sail 'til I return!" He ordered.

"Aye, master Gibbs," She nodded. Joshamee's silhouette climbed against the dark indigo sky, the moon and stars his only means of light to guide him to the Fort.

"Send 'er home-uh!" Davy's chilling voice echoed through his head. For once, he actually agreed with Jones' orders. Cassie needed to stay in Tortuga- her home- to him; she had been through enough without getting in more trouble.

If he knew the Royal Navy like he used to, Jack and his adopted daughter would surely have been put in the prison.

It was now early evening on Sunday. Damour had, once again, pardoned herself from James' home, happy to be away from Aunt Lillianna and her ever annoying questions and hawk like eye's watching her every move.

Cassie slipped into the cell hold through the shadow cast over the entrance.

"Cass!" Jack stumbled to his feet as she descended the last hard rock step. She smiled excitedly. Apparently something had been thrown into their escape plan for the better, something – or someone? - that could assist them, thus making their 'departure' earlier than expected.

Something caught her eye as she passed the guard on watch. He was different. This wouldn't have caused her to have questions running around in her mind if he didn't look so familiar. The hat that originally sat on top of his head now covered his closed eyes and the bridge of his nose, the naval uniform was noticeably too tight for his stout form. Damour shook her head in denial- there was no way she could place him with anyone she possibly knew. She continued to Sparrow's cell, twirling a small set of keys around her index finger which she had picked off the guard's belt subtly.

"Well, that was easy!" She muttered unlocking the barred door. Jack swayed out of the cell to the guard, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" She hissed grabbing his arm. He just grinned down at her then poked the man's arm impatiently. Cassie began to worry as the stout guard began to stir. He grumbled, annoyed…then fell straight back to sleep!

"Oi!" Jack growled. The guard suddenly jerked awake with the harsh tone snapping in his ears. He cleared the hat from his eyes and adjusted to the minimal light now coming through the square in the wall.

"Gibbs!?" Jack clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her. He looked to the stair case nervously then let her go.

"Ye want them t' hear us!?" He hissed. She shook her head, then turned back to Joshamee.

"How'd you get off the _Dutchmen_?" The captain cut in.

"Listen, no time for a tearful reunion, where-"

"The _Pearl_'s still at the dock, capt'n." Gibbs stated.

"Good!" Sparrow grinned descending the stone stairs, Cassie and his first mate in tow.

Once the patrolling guard had passed, the trio climbed up on to the high wall around the inner area of Fort Charles. From there Cassie spotted the _Black Pearl _sailing towards them.

"Jack," She tugged Jack's arm, pointing only just visible ship. He grinned mischievously, swaying the edge of the wall and stepping up on to the wall, placing a hand on the stone arch beside him for support. His head snapped round to the two pirates behind him.

"Aren't ye comin'?" A dangerous sparkle danced in his eyes, showing them exactly what he intended to do.

"You're mad!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I'll second that!" A voice came from behind them. Damour spun around and gasped, Christen panting from the climb to the Fort.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the exact same question!" She glanced at her feet. A moment of silence passed over… then:

"I shall come with you…" The woman stared up- wide eyed- at Russell.

"What!?"

"I shall come with you! It was I and Tyler's dream to sail…I would still like to go…" Christopher turned to Jack.

"If you need an extra hand on board?" The captain put a finger to his chin.

"Aye! Welcome t' the crew lad, now Cassie, we really must go!"

With out thinking, she ran to the wall and dived over, crashing through the open sea air and into the warm waters below.

The three men looked down for any signs of her.

"She's the one who's mad!" Jack chuckled.

"I blame ye!" Gibbs added, laughing.

"Oi!" Her now tiny figure was floating on the surface. "Aren't you comin'?" She called up.

"Here they come!" Ana Maria yelled at the crew to help the four on deck. She rushed down from the helm as they swam closer to the side of the _Pearl_, throwing a rope into the water.

Multiple cheers swamped over the ship as they collapsed on the deck, panting, soaking and, over all, happy to finally escape from Port Royal. The four laughed together for no reason, just celebrating their escape.

The celebration lasted way into the night and early morning. Christen had been welcomed by bottles of rum and slaps on the back, no longer was he the icon everyone would swoon over or envy, just a young man, the young pirate he always wanted to be.

Cassie had never felt so happy to be back on the _Black Pearl. _She skipped over to Gibbs, her third bottle holding the sloshing brown liquid- what remained of it!

"Don't ye think you've 'ad enough, Cass?" Gibbs laughed at her current state, it being the first time he had ever seen her drunk. She pouted then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Aw c'mon dad! I'm just happy to be back here… I hated those damn corset thingies!" She had thrown her dress over board hours ago, having put on her breeches, shirt and boots on under it the morning prior.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the girl as she began to look around aimlessly.

"Where's Jack?" She asked.

"In 'is cabin, girl, but I don' think 'e wants t' be disturbed…"

"Oh," She pouted again in a drunken disappointment. She then left Gibbs' side, swaying over to the crew who were gathered around watching Christen's first game of Liar's Dice.

Gibbs shook his head in amusement. He dicided not to drink tonight, he had to talk to Sparrow- busy or not.

Jack looked up as he heard a rough knock on the door, coming out of his dazed thinking position. His first mate entered looking slightly saddened.

"Aye?" The captain asked, ignoring the loud yells that came from his wasted crew on deck.

"Tis about Cassie capt'n," Gibbs inhaled, trying to think of the right way to put what he was about to say.

"What about 'er?"  
"Jones…he…I…I think we should send her back to Tortuga…" Jack stared at him for a moment.

"Glad to know some one agrees with me," He grumbled.

"What?"

"I said I'm…I," He sighed. He didn't want to let her go, not now. Something about her made him want her more, but he knew that thing was the truth. She was the daughter of the devil himself. He was scared…he just couldn't let her go, but he had to.

"Forgive me mate, I know she's been close to ye and she looks to you as her father," Guilt hit Gibbs like an anchor, why did Jack just say that!? It was only going to make things worse. "We'll arrive in Tortuga within the day…" Joshamee nodded, knowing he just missed most of his captain's apology.

"Aye, capt'n…" He took his leave, head bowed, lost in thought.

The rum had long coursed through Cassie's veins and been diluted in her blood, never had she even thought to drink five bottles of the strong drink within one night. Now she was gently waking up, feeling cold stone and straw beneath her. _Wait…straw…stone!? _She immediately shot up, regretting the sudden movement that caused hr head to throb uncontrollably. She lay back down, holding her head.

"What happened last night?" A sharp bang came from the door beside her, had someone just been here? Her eyes adjusted to the wooden ceiling above her. She sat up.

Damour knew this place. Hearing a familiar soft tune playing, she looked to her left, something small and silver glimmering in the new day's light. She slowly crawled over, sitting on the back of her heels before musical locket. She took it into her hands and studied it carefully. Where the locket sat the straw had been pushed aside, showing the engraved wood patch.

She read the short paragraph, tears glazing her eyes.

_Here once lay the deceased body of Louise Damour. A loving and caring woman, who changed to be as harsh and untameable as the sea. Her spirit lives on. A daughter, widowed man and a short lived love she left behind. They stay strong. The daughter, standing on her own, holds her mother's strong will, letting it shine through when she stands up to her fears. Rest in peace._

Cassie traced her fingers over the words. Closing the locket, she found the same pattern on the lid as the one mystically burnt into her flesh.

She ran outside of her old home, only to see her father retreat through a brick wall back to the _Flying Dutchmen_.

Although it was Jack and Gibbs who had brought her back to the port, her new found father had given her a reminder that she, Cassie Damour, was- and had always been-

"Fille aux Diable…"

* * *

Well, that's it... 

Thank you to all the people who took the time to read and review! I love you all!

LMR! xx  
P.S- Anyone for a sequel ;)


End file.
